


If These Walls Could Talk

by homonemrevelio



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homonemrevelio/pseuds/homonemrevelio
Summary: Ramsay Bolton has control of Winterfell after killing his father Roose Bolton. Sansa is his bride, miserable and trapped. She tries to keep herself calm, but at what lengths will she go to regain her peace of mind without being discovered by her husband?





	If These Walls Could Talk

"My dear Sansa... how lovely you look today," said Ramsay Bolton. 

Sansa Stark let out a small sigh, "Thank you, Lord Bolton."

"My dear wife, what is the matter?" he asked. 

Sansa had to choose her words wisely. If she said one thing the incorrect way, the man would have slapped her across the face and harm her to his heart's content. The night they had married, she had been raped by him. In many ways, she knew that the innocence that she once held was no longer existent. If it wasn't for Littlefinger selling her off to the Boltons, she would not have been in this mess. She would still be in King's Landing beside her former husband, Tyrion Lannister. She wished for his company more than anything. Sansa respected the knowledge that Tyrion held and would do anything to ask his advice. 

"It's very dark here in the castle, Lord Bolton. Have you considered brightening it up in here? I've found it quite depressing," Sansa finally said. 

Ramsay rose from his chair at the long table in the main hall and walked towards Sansa. He put a hand on her face. His touch was cold. So  _unbearably_ cold. He gave her a toothy grin. 

"Oh, Sansa. All will be okay. I will take your suggestion into consideration. Would you mind accompanying me outside to look over an execution? I am afraid some of the villagers have managed to steal from the storage our men have gathered. They must be punished, do they not?" Ramsay replied. 

Sansa tried not to hesitate, "Of course, Lord Bolton. But does execution really fit the crime?" 

"Most certainly it does! We must show our people that we do not fool around with thieves. What would you suggest?" 

"I would suggest to perhaps give them a warning. A decree, rather. It is not wise for our people to fear their leader."

Ramsay hummed. He hadn't considered Sansa's idea. His first resort was always dealt with violence. After all, the sigil of House Bolton was that of the drawn and quartered man. 

"Very well. However, if the offense is committed again, it'll be their head.  _As well as yours,"_ Ramsay replied. 

Sansa froze. She knew the man was dead serious about what he would do to her. He had defiled Theon to the greatest extent. Only the gods knew what Ramsay would do to her. He could rape her then kill her. Her last moments on Westeros with Ramsay, she had always pictured, were always dark and grim. She did not understand why Littlefinger had forced her into such a terrible situation. The North remembered the crimes committed against them, but they were afraid to speak out against House Bolton. 

Sansa and Ramsay went out into the castle courtyard where the executioner was setting up his executioner's block. 

"Ah, executioner! We will not be executing anyone today! Lady Sansa has suggested that I let our offenders off with a warning. But let it be known to them that if the offense is committed again, I will have their heads on pikes. Understood?" Ramsay called down to the courtyard. 

The executioner grunted and went towards the cages where the offenders were kept. They were let out, and Ramsay smirked. He hoped that they would commit the offense again. Nothing got him off more than the violence that he inflicted on others. That's why he was able to torture Theon for as long as he was able to. 

Sansa left Ramsay's side and went down to the Weirwoods. She needed a moment or two to herself. Her husband was an intimidating man. She could only be around him for so long before she got entirely too uncomfortable. 

In the Weirwoods, she prayed for a miracle. 


End file.
